The X Chronicles: The Departure of Weapon X
by Weapon-X13
Summary: The sequel to The X Chronicles: The Arrival of Weapon X. Kim and Logan have lost their first daughter. Upon their return from Stryker's headquarters, Kim is captured by a new enemy. Told mostly through Kim's p.o.v. Based mostly on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning, alone. I got dressed and wandered down the hall, my twins moving restlessly inside me, probably knowing something was wrong.

"Kim, there you are." Even though the voice wasn't his, I turned around hoping. Instead all I saw was Scott.

"I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"Logan's left." I felt like a part of me died. Sure, I'd been mad, but for him to have left? Oh no. I felt faint. Scott put his arm around me to support me. He started leading me down the hall, and next thing I knew I was in Charles' office.

"Kim, are you all right?" Charles asked. I shook my head and plopped down in a chair.

"Do you know where he is?" I choked out.

"Yes. I've already sent Storm after him."

"I want to go too," I said firmly.

"I can't risk sending you out right now."

"Charles, he's my husband! I need to talk to him, now."

"_No!_" Charles thundered. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but gasp.

"I'm sorry," Charles said, calming down. "But I really can't send you out. You must stay here. Plus, your daughter's funeral is about to commence." I ran from the room, crying like the total idiot I was. I ended up in the backyard, and spent most of the day there, which worked out well since that's where Elizabeth's funeral was. When it was midnight, Storm came back, saying he refused to return. That made me cry even harder.

That's how I ended up in one of the open rooms with a TV at 4 in the morning, curled up in the fetal position and crying my heart out. I'd lost too much, too soon. First Elizabeth, now Logan. My life was falling to pieces. How would I ever explain to my twins how I had lost their father?

A day later, on schedule, my twins were born. Stacy looked everything like me, and Cole looked everything like Logan. It hurt me to look at Cole.

A month later, when my twins were sound asleep, I was back in one of the open rooms at 4 in the morning, crying hard again and thinking about Logan. I was done with this. I had no reason to live anymore.

I ran upstairs and changed into my jeans and a white tank top. I left a note in the twins' room saying that I wanted Kristen and Pyro to take care of my kids when I was gone. After making sure my tags were on securely, I ran from the room out to the balcony. My mind took me off of the concrete, and I teleported to Alkali Lake.

I know what your thinking, that's where Stryker's old base was, and it's ruined, right? Wrong.

Sure, the one in the dam is dead and gone, but he has another base deep in the woods by Alkali Lake, which is where he was the last two times I saw him.

Once I made it to the base, I landed carefully in the trees and slid down it. I ran stealthily up to the wall of the base and pressed myself up against it.

I closed my eyes and after chameleon-ing myself so no one could see me, I phased through the wall.

I ran down the halls, keeping an eye out for any sign of life.

Finally, I saw what I wanted.

A ton of soldiers and lab assistants were standing in a room which I guessed to be the lounge or something. I made myself plainly visible and I charged into the room, claws extended and roaring.

The soldiers turned their guns on me and shot wildly. I felt the bullets dig their way into my stomach and chest but kept running toward them. I had stabbed a few assistants and soldiers when someone was finally smart enough to shoot me in the head. I passed out almost immediately and fell to the cold stone floor.

When I awoke I was chained to a chair. My white tank top was torn and stained. I was covered in sweat, and I could tell these scars would be some of the worst. I looked up into a bright light to see Stryker.

"Now why is my precious experiment X here in my lab once more?" Stryker said pleasantly.

"I'm offering myself up. Quit taking my children and any other mutants from the school ever in return for experimenting on me however you wish. You could even kill me if you want," I told him, shaking sweaty hair from my face.

"Intriguing offer. But why are you offering me such things?" I looked down, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"No matter. Patricia dear, come here." An Asian woman with long black hair walked over to me. It was the woman who had sold me my wedding dress. She grabbed my forehead and closed her eyes. Her hand felt like it was burning a hole in my skull. I could feel her invading my thoughts, looking at whatever she wished.

"Her husband has left her, sir. After she yelled at him for lying about his past, err, intimacy, he ran away from the mansion," Patricia said. Stryker smirked.

"So I see it bugged you about Logan's past work," Stryker said.

"Shut up," I whispered.

I'm surprised, seeing as you could read his mind and everything."

"Shut up," I said louder.

"Is my X getting a little attitude?" Stryker egged me on with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" I roared at him, struggling against my restraints. Stryker looked to a guard that had appeared at my side, and the guard hit me in the head with the butt of his gun. I spit a large amount of blood onto the floor and looked back up at Stryker.

"No matter, I can use you all the same. Although, sadly, we have no need to experiment on you, for your DNA has already been replicated, therefore allowing me to copy it into anyone I might ever need to. So, I shall take your second option, and kill you." I nodded, knowing this the option I had been hoping for.

"No crying? No pleading?" I shook my head at him and he laughed.

_The dumb girl has no care for her life now that Wolverine is out of the picture! This is splendid! _His thoughts echoed harshly in my head.

"We shall begin immediately, this will give me a chance to test my newest serum, a serum that might make you able to be controlled by us," Stryker said. He waved a small vial in front of my face. I used my mind to fling it out of his hand to the wall. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Idiotic child!" Stryker grabbed a gun from a nearby guard (this thing was huge, for all I know the thing could've been a freaking rocket launcher) and shot multiple rounds straight into my face.

I screamed louder than ever. The bullets must have been gigantic or something, because the blood came gushing down my face. I didn't know how badly I was hurt, so I decided to try something new. I'm sure you all remember the times I've had an out of body experience. I was going to try and do this now. I closed my eyes and focused hard on seeing me outside of my body, but I wanted to still be able to control my body.

Next thing I knew I was floating behind Stryker and I saw my blood-soaked body slump over as much as it could while chained to a chair. The gaping holes in my forehead, left cheek, lower right cheek, and nose easily showed the adamantium covering my skull, and my tank top had turned totally red.

Stryker smirked and motioned for someone to take me away. I felt a gigantic tug in my mind, and I reached to it. Since I was out of body, it drug my ghost self to the scene.

The front door to the mansion burst open and a dark, wet shape entered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Charles snapped as he wheeled into the room. A clock on the wall informed me it was 5 in the morning.

"I came back to see my kids," the mysterious shape said. The voice was rough and familiar.

_Logan._

"Not to see your wife?" Charles snapped once more.

"No. She hates me."

"Oh, so that's why she has spent every morning for the past month in that room," Charles pointed to the TV room, "waiting for you to come home? Why would she have fought against me when I refused her to go and look for you? Why Logan, _why?_" Charles stared at Logan intently.

"I don't understand. She's not on the couch tonight! Where is she Charles?" Logan said while he stared at the empty couch. Charles closed his eyes for a moment, and then they flew open.

"Logan, you seem to do this every time. First with Jean and now with Kim. She's back at Stryker's headquarters at Alkali Lake. She's getting herself killed." Logan's eyes widened with fear.

_I'm right here! I'm ok! Just get to the lake fast!_ I screamed with all my might with my mind, but they weren't acknowledging me. But suddenly I was jerked away from the scene, and I was back in my body.

My body, especially one arm, was strapped down to a cold metal table. Stryker was standing over me, a needle full of neon blue serum in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Hmm…yes, yes…ah, you're awake. Good." He hand the clipboard to a nearby assistant and leaned over me, staring at me.

"Next time you see your friends, you will be under my control. But this only works if the needle is inserted directly into the area closest to your highest adamantium point, which for you is your left arm, inside elbow. The serum will spread itself over the adamantium, making another thick layer on the indestructible side. But if the serum were to be accidently dropped onto the skin, it would seep through to your bones and cause the color of your adamantium to change colors and give you a nasty burn, which you would probably heal. After we get the results of this test, we're going to kill you. Now, shall we begin?" He injected the large needle into my skin, and I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling. When about half of the serum was inside me the door flew open. Logan ran forward with Bobby and Scott, fighting their way to me. A black cloud disappeared and reappeared right beside me. It formed into a blue man with pointed ears who punched Stryker in the face. Stryker fell back and as the mutant disappeared his tail hit the vial and caused it to spill its contents onto my skin. The strange serum immediately expanded and covered my body, then seeped down into my skin and bones.

I screamed in pain right as the mutant finished what he was saying.

"On earth as it is in heaven." He was dark blue as I said before, with short black hair sticking up and odd symbols all over his body. He had a thick German accent, pointy ears, and had a tail with a spear-like tip on it.

"Oh no, did I do that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Nice going, Elf," I said through gritted teeth as I felt the burns slowly heal.

Elf undid the restraints on my left arm, leg, and waist, then he teleported to my right and undid those restraints. Elf helped me sit up but he immediately laid me back down when I started violently coughing up blood.

"I vill be right back," he said thickly. He teleported once more to where the others were. He mostly fought by teleporting to where his target was and attacking them, then teleporting away. While Elf started fighting I saw Stryker get up and limo away down the hall.

A moment later I felt the table I was on being moved away. I looked up to see Patricia, of all people. I put my hands palm down on the sides of my head and flipped myself backwards over Patricia.

She whipped around to face me and her arm elbow down transformed into a sword.

"Oh crap. An inanimate shape shifter. Like a Terminator," I muttered. I extended my claws while her other arm shape-shifted, and we immediately began to parry. At one point her deflect caused me to stumble and she kicked me hard into the wall. She put her sword up against my throat and pushed lightly.

"Prepare to die," she growled.

"What happened to the, 'Hello, my name is Indigo Montoya' part?" I coughed up blood in her face and she screeched. As she tried to wipe it off I took this as my advantage. I first punched her under her jaw; making her bite her tongue and making it bleed. Then I kicked her in the same place, making her stumble backwards. After lifting my hand I made the table levitate and slam into her back. It slammed her into the wall and I formed it to keep her temporarily locked into it. I collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily and spitting out blood every so often.

Logan was splattered with blood: his and others. Bobby was limping and favoring his left arm. Scott's nose was crooked and bleeding heavily. Elf was untouched since he was able to teleport out of the way.

I heard the screech of metal and turned in time to see Patricia kicking a section of the metal out of her prison and she ducked out. She saw me sitting and ran for me, sword arms turned into machetes.

Right as her machete was about to hit my head I put up my hands and created a force field around me. Patricia continued her attacks against my bubble while I watched what was happening. There must have been way more people in the room than I thought, because the guys were still fighting. But my observations were cut short when I felt a stabbing pain in my palms.

I turned to see that my force field considerably smaller so that my palms were outside of the force field, so Patricia was now slicing away at my palms. I screamed and pulled my hands back into the force field, so the tips of my fingers were brushing my face. Sadly, at that moment I went into a fit of bloody coughing and my force field faltered. The machetes sliced across my stomach and down my spine. Screaming agonizingly, I fell flat with Patricia bearing down on me.

"You are unworthy of such powers and strength. When you are gone, I will take your place," Patricia hissed in my ear. I saw the machetes rising above me, glinting evilly and shining with my blood.

"Logan!" I screamed. "Help m-!" The rest of my plea for help was replaced by a blood-curdling scream. All of the guys looked to me and their jaws dropped. The machetes were half-way in my side. They were slightly spread apart to, which made me think, _She's cutting me like people cut carrots! Stupid reverse emo!_

Elf jumped forward and teleported, so when he reappeared he tackled Patricia and they disappeared through the door in a jumble of black smoke and flashing metal. I heard high pitched screams and turned my head slightly to see the rest of the team run in: Storm, Kitty, and Jean. Storm and Kitty had screamed at the sight of my blood drenched body and Jean looked sick.

"_Kim!_" Logan roared. He ran over to me and wiped my hair off my face. "_Damn-it,_ Kim, this is all my fault. I'm sorry. I took so long to come back because I was scared you hated me and possible didn't love me anymore," Logan said in a rush. His hands were shaking as he stroked my cheek.

"L-Log-," I choked.

"Sh, don't talk. Not right now. Wait until you heal." Surprisingly, the gash in my side healed first so I propped myself up on one elbow.

"L-Logan, I w-would ne-never stop lov-ving you," I stuttered. I turned my head to the side and threw up more blood, which is considerably more painful than just throwing up _stuff_. I wiped the blood that was on my mouth off onto the back of my hand. Logan leaned down and kissed me softly. I tried to wipe the rest of the blood off, but that gets a little complicated when you're totally covered. Bobby ran over and did an old time gentleman trick and pulled a napkin out of his uniform pocket and handed it to Logan. Logan began wiping my face and I felt the bullet holes from earlier and the cuts on my back and hands healing. Once I was totally healed I sat up and groaned.

"Youz took quites ze beating zere," Elf said.

"Who's the elf?" I said weakly.

"Kurt Wagner, but in ze Munic Circus I was known as ze Incredible Nightcrawler," Kurt stated proudly. Logan rolled his eyes and I laughed weakly.

"Why did you leave?" Storm asked worriedly.

"Because I thought Logan was gone forever," I whispered sheepishly.

"So what? You were going to just leave your kids alone with no mother?" Scott yelled harshly.

"Well I-," I started.

"You have children, Kimberly! You can't just abandon them like you can people!" Scott continued.

"Shut up Scott! Yelling at her while she's in this shape won't help!" Kitty yelled at him.

"I didn't think about that when I left. I mean, they're just a month old, theirs no way they can remember what we look like," I said as I motioned my hands to include me and Logan in the 'we'. "I thought if I got someone else to take care of them early on then they could just believe they were their parents until told the truth," I said. Everyone was silent until we heard the far away sound of yelling.

"Zat iz the woman. We should leave," Kurt said.

"Not yet. Stryker said he has my DNA replicated. We need to destroy whatever he has it replicated on," I told them. I closed my eyes and found Stryker so I reached into his mind.

_Huff huff…oh no…the DNA replica…it's in…the room…with Weapon X…_

I surveyed the room and found the machine holding my DNA replica. I lifted my hand and the machine did with my hand. I clenched my fist and the machine crumbled in on itself. I dropped my hand and the machine crashed to the ground. I set the machine on fire with my mind and once it was totally destroyed Storm said, "Alright, we must go _now._" Logan helped me stand up. We were almost out of the room before we heard a roar from behind us.

"Oh shut up Patricia!" I yelled. I put up my hand and Patricia flew back down the opposite hall. I slumped more up against Logan, feeling extremely tired. We slowly progressed through the halls, every so often being met by a remaining soldier or lab assistant. When ever we saw one I would throw it against a wall using my mind, but my energy drained each time.

At one point during our progression I heard a scream and then a gun shot.

"Keep on guard," I commanded. When we rounded a corner something collided with me and Logan, knocking me off my feet. I skidded across the floor and looked up to see a short blonde also on the ground, rubbing her head. Logan ran over and helped me limp back over to the girl on the floor. She tried to get up but I put my palm up and used my mind to hold her to the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked hoarsely.

"M-my name is O-Olivia. Stryker c-captured me 2 years ago. Please don't hurt me," Olivia whimpered. I dropped my hand and she stood.

"We have a safe haven for mutants; would you like to come with us?" Storm asked her. Olivia nodded her head fiercely and we continued down the hall.

"So, what are your powers?" I asked her.

"It's stupid," she said, shaking her head.

"It's alright, tell us," Kitty assured her.

"I…I can manipulate and read peoples minds. Watch." She looked to Bobby. He immediately started running in circles bawking like a chicken, but she stopped him after a minute or two.

"That's not stupid, it's cool," I said.

"Than-. AH!" Olivia screamed. A group of soldiers appeared in front of us and I sent them flying against the opposite wall. Another wave came in and Olivia stared at them. With confused looks on their faces, they turned their guns around and shot themselves.

By the time we made it to the jet I was all but being drug inside. Logan sat me down on a seat by the wall and walked off to help Bobby get his broken arm around the harness of his seat. Olivia settled into the row of seats on the other side of the jet from me. She looked around, her eyes wide with terror, and she kept glancing at me then looking away because I was covered in blood and my eyes glowed white.

"Kim," Logan said as he sat down beside me. I turned toward him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I answered.

"What Stryker said wa-."

"Was a lie, I know. I can read minds, remember?" I smiled and so did Logan.

"Good to know you're still intact. But, why were you going to kill yourself?"

"Well, when you didn't come back the first night, I thought you were just somewhere in the mansion. When I didn't see you at the funeral, I thought maybe I just couldn't find you. When you weren't at the twins' birth, I thought maybe you were stuck in traffic." I tried to laugh but I just ended up wheezing instead. "But when a week went by, I decided you were gone, forever, just like Elizabeth." Logan looked down, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Your eyes are cloudy," he whispered.

"I know." My eyes started to water, and red-tinted tears spilled down my face.

"I missed you so much!" I cried, throwing my bloody arms around him. He hugged me back, crying and apologizing as we rocked back and forth.

"So…you guys are married…right?" Olivia asked. We pulled apart and nodded at her, laughing.

When we landed Emma and Lily came running to greet us, along with my whole family.

"Holy Crap! Kim! We thought you were dead!" my brother yelled. He and my sister threw their arms around me, crying and laughing. My mom, dad, and Hannah were next. Then little Katherine and Collin ran up to me.

"Ew Kim! You dirty!" Katherine yelped. Collin burst out laughing.

"You won't believe this Aunt Kim! We have powers!" Collin said excitedly. "Watch us!" He raised his hand and made the large crates in the corner lift up off the ground and rearrange themselves.

"My power wittle uh…uh…" Katherine trailed off.

"Stupid," Collin coughed.

"Not stupid! Uh…weird? Yeah, weird," Katherine finished for herself. She rubbed her hand over the ground and small flowers grew out. They pulled themselves out of the ground and started rubbing their petals all over my arms, cleaning me up.

"That's not all they do. Watch." They ran over to the crates and one of them picked them up, and threw it to another one, who caught.

"So what are they? Flower demons?" I whispered to Matt. He laughed loudly and hugged me once more. Then he punched me, hard.

"Idiot!" he screeched.

"Yeah!" Kristen screamed. She slapped me across the face.

"What'd I do wrong?" I yelped as they continued to punch my arms.

"You're an idiot! You went to get yourself killed!" they screamed at me. We dissolved into giggles and they quit punching me.

"Now let me go officially clean up. I'm a bloody mess," I said. Logan and I helped Bobby out of his harness, and Olivia slowly stepped out of the hangar.

"Olivia?" Emma and Lily said.

"Emma! Lily!" Olivia screamed. She ran forward into their arms.

"She was friends with them before they ran away, then she found her powers, so she ran away to find them. While on the run she was caught by Stryker," I whispered to Logan and Bobby. They nodded and we continued to help Bobby down from the hangar.

"Wait, I'm being stupid." I grasped Bobby's broken arm and willed it to heal, so in a few moments he was able to move it without hurting it again. We waved goodbye to each other and went off to our separate rooms to shower. Since Logan and I had multiple rooms, we each went to one of them to cleanse ourselves of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kim's P.O.V.

As I walked back into our main room later, clean and dressed, I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, and I didn't even notice he was in the room until he spoke.

"So, you're the bitch my brother married?" I wheeled around to see a man who I had only met once in my life, but knew enough about him to want to kick him in the head.

"So you're the ass that's my brother-in-law?" I snapped back. He smirked back at me for a slight second, showing his yellow fangs and extended his hand.

"Creed. Victor Creed. I don't believe we met?" I stared at his hand, knowing I shouldn't shake it. I could see his nails slowly elongating and poised, ready to strike.

"Not formally," I hissed. "Remember me from Freedom Island? The _original_ weapon X?" Victor's lips curled into a snarl and he dropped his hand.

"Ah yes. X. I didn't know if the rumors about you and James were true. Three kids now? How are they?"

"Only two. Your boss Stryker killed the first," I spat. Victor raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Really? I don't work for him anymore, but he has grown harsher in his old age. And how did James take that?" I stayed silent, unwilling to speak.

"Anyway, I've come on a mission to kidnap you." He said it with the air of someone saying they had to go buy groceries.

"And how are you going to do that?" Victor whipped out a gun and stuck the barrel to my forehead. At that moment, Logan strutted into the room, but stopped short at the sight of the gun.

"What's going on here?" Logan growled.

"Nothing dear brother. Just getting, uh, acquainted with your wife." Victor's eyes scanned over me, and I turned fire engine red.

"Victor, if you do anything to her…" Logan said, shaking his fist as his claws slowly came out.

"You'll do what? Get revenge like you did for Kayla? But you didn't get revenge, did you?" Victor sneered before turning to me to say, "Did you hear the lovely story about Logan's previous girl?" Growling, my claws inched out, shining in the light.

"Ooh, shiny," Victor said.

"Victor, leave. Now," Logan muttered.

"But your wife is oh so intriguing." Turning to me again, he said, "Why would you ever hook up with the likes of him?" And then, to my horror, he took the gun off my forehead, pulled me into an evil embrace with his nails digging into my wrist so I couldn't get free, and kissed me.

I squirmed, trying to get away as his slimy lips pressed harder and harder against mine. Everything happened so fast after that it was almost like a blur.

Logan roared, running forward with his claws ready to strike. I kneed Victor in the crotch and, when he let go to hold himself like a little boy doing the potty dance, slammed into him, throwing him against the opposite wall and putting me where he had been previously standing. Logan noticed me and tried to stop but it was too late. His claws sunk into my side and I screamed, collapsing to the floor when he pulled his claws back in. Logan yelled and collapsed on top of me. Blood was dripping out of a bullet hole in his forehead onto my cheek.

Victor pulled my limp body out from under Logan and slung me over his shoulder.

"Adios, Jimmy," Victor called out as he walked from my room.

"LOGAN!" I screamed as he slowly stirred. "DON'T-" Before I could finish, Victor shot me in the back of the head, knocking me out.

Logan's P.O.V.

"_KIIIM!_" I yelled at her limp body. Fury was building up inside of me. Seeing the way he kissed her, remembering how he was in the past…I worried about what would happen to her if he escaped with her. I heard more high pitched screams and burst out the door to see Storm and Half-Pint knocked out by the butt of Victor's gun. He threw them over his shoulders also and sprinted down the hall.

"_KITTY!!!_" Bobby screamed as I skidded to a halt next to him. We blasted down the hall together after Victor, swearing like sailors.

We burst out the front doors to see him disappear into a helicopter piloted by a familiar mutant, but who it was I couldn't remember…

"Emma? Why?!" Bobby yelled up to her. Of course, the red head from the night Kim got back her memories. Emma waved at us before piloting the helicopter away beyond our vision. Before it was totally gone I heard a voice echo in my head…

_Logan, what ever you do, don't do something stupid…ask Charles for help and tell him he can concentrate on me to find us…it won't hurt…_"Aaaaah!" Kim's scream echoed as it came back to us from the helicopter, and that was all I needed to send me running off to Charles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Logan's P.O.V.

"Charles! Get to Cerebro now! You need to concentrate on Kim!" I yelled as I ran into Charles' office. He was looking skinnier and paler than he had ever before.

"Logan, if I concentrate on Kim, I will kill her," he whispered.

"No you won't. She's stronger now. You won't kill her," I countered. Charles' limp hand found the control on his wheelchair and he headed for his door. Bobby and I followed him, scaring the wits out of any kids looking out of their doors to see what the commotion had been. I think I even made one kid pee his pants. That's right. Score one for Wolverine.

Eventually we were on the floor of Cerebro and had to wait outside for Charles while he concentrated on Kim to find her.

Kim's P.O.V.

"What do you want with us?" Storm yelped. The sound of ropes being stretched came to me. Storm was struggling to break free.

"Emma? Why are you doing this for him?" Kitty asked timidly. Their voices floated around in my head dreamily. I struggled to regain my consciousness, but after trying to talk to Logan and being shot again I felt as if all my energy was drained. I heard cold laughter and a high pitched shrieking giggle.

"You will find out soon enough. Just shut up until we get there," Emma growled. The helicopter veered sharply and we were all thrown against the wall. Feeling a sharp pain in my head that came from it banging the wall, I finally opened my eyes.

"Victor, please let us go," I whispered. He turned around in his seat, his evil smile plastered to his face.

"I will once I'm done with you," he stated firmly before turning back around.

I looked to Kitty and Storm, who each had a large red welt on their foreheads. Kitty's eyes were bugging out and filled with tears. Storm looked hard and angry.

_Can't you do something, Kim?!_ Her voice screeched through my head. I focused on the ropes that bound us and tried to make them burn or untie themselves, but nothing worked. I looked to Kitty and she whispered, "Nothing's working!"

At that point our helicopter had landed and we all banged our heads on the floor from the landing. Emma turned her hand toward the ceiling and lifted it up, causing all three of us to levitate off the floor. She made sure to bang us around as she lifted us out of the helicopter. The moment we left the helicopter we were blinded by white and couldn't see each other. We were in the middle of a snow storm. We continued to levitate over the landscape for a short amount of time, but still long enough to dampen our clothes from the snow and freeze us nearly to death.

We heard a groan of a metal and a black door suddenly appeared in our vision. Emma forced it open and pulled us through. Once Victor got in she slammed it shut. Victor clapped his hands, causing lights to turn on and giving us a clearer view of our surroundings.

We were in a short dimly lit hall with many doors along the hall. At the end was one wide open door, which opened into a warehouse like room.

"Emma, if you would please?" Victor said. Emma nodded and three of the doors flung themselves open. I was suddenly jerked into the closest one, and before the door could close I saw the others flung into each of their own rooms. I slammed against the back wall and groaned. When I looked around I saw I was in a small cell that had two windows: one in the door and one in the wall high above me. I tried to get my claws to come out or to burn the ropes again, but nothing worked. I concentrated hard and felt my nails elongating and getting thinner. When I turned my head I could see they had grown to a considerable length, just like the woman from Logan's memories who he had battled while in the Alkali Lake dam. I easily cut through the ropes with my nails and sighed heavily as they fell away. My nails retracted and I stood, moving slowly towards the window in the door.

I could see Kitty's face across the hall, panic-stricken. Storm's head appeared in the door next to hers, her white hair plastered to her face. Her eyes were wide with fear but the rest of her face showed anger. I looked between the two of them, having no clue what to do. At that moment we heard pounding footsteps outside in the hallway, and we all dived down out of the widows. I heard Kitty's door open and Victor's voice loud and clear.

"All right short stuff. We're going to question you first. And when you don't answer, you'll get a feel of these babies." I heard her intake of breath, and knew he had showed her his claws. Of course, his claws weren't like mine and Logan's; they came from his nails, just as mine had a moment ago only not as long. They were like really big dog claws, or the kind of claws you would imagine on a dragon, only scaled down. I slowly stood and peeked out my window in time to see Victor dragging her away by the ropes binding her. She mouthed _help me_ to us but there was nothing we could do except watch her be drug.

I settled back on the floor, feeling a mental tirade come on.

_What does he want with us? Who's Victor's new boss? If he only wanted me, why did he take the others? Where's Logan and the professor and Bob-._ My tirade was stopped by a high pitched scream. Kitty wasn't answering his questions. She screamed twice more before I heard her yell, "I'll never tell you anything ass-hole!" She let out a muffled yell one last time before I heard her get drug, whimpering back into her cell.

Storm's door was opened next and drug away to the warehouse room. I turned to Kitty and mouthed, _What happened?_

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Storm's screams. Her screams continued longer and louder than any of Kitty's ever did.

"Ah!" I collapsed to the ground, and a flood of images filled my mind. Crap. I'd almost forgotten that power. Since I had just actually met Victor, his strongest memories flooded my mind.

I was in a heavily wooded area, fog settling on the ground, and saw a young Victor and Logan in the woods. Victor's hands were on Logan's shoulders.

"We're brothers now Jimmy, brothers stick up for each other."

Now I was in a desert-like area, and Victor and Logan were chained to posts. Soldiers were standing a few yards away, chanting something. Next thing I knew they were shooting Logan and Victor, they yelped in pain but stood strong.

I was now flung away to a new scene, a heavily wooded road. A woman, Kayla, was sitting in a car, looking surprised up at Victor.

"It's time?" she whispered. Victor nodded and swung her over his shoulder and ran into the woods. He set her down on the ground and injected an odd serum into her arm.

"Sorry, Kayla. Time for business," he said in monotone voice. He carefully laid her down on the ground. He stood back up and emptied a vial of red liquid above her. I was jerked back into reality before the images were done because I heard Storm yell, "You will learn _nothing_ from us!" I saw two final images before the montage was officially over. Logan and Victor were standing on a huge tower with a bald man, fighting him. He the bald man attacked Victor, and Logan saved him by cutting off bald dude's head. The last was very blurry. A woman was walking up to him and extending her hand. She smiled wickedly at Victor. And then, it just ended.

We heard Storm screech and the door flung itself open, and we watched as Victor drug her across the floor roughly to her cell. When Victor turned he saw my hands pressed against the glass and yelled for Emma.

_Why's he calling for…oh! Stupid! _He would know my ropes were undone and get Emma to bring new ones. A moment later she appeared with what looked like metallic rope. Victor opened the door slightly and the rope shot through the door and bound itself around me tightly. Only then Victor opened my door all the way and grabbed my ropes.

"Hmm, the final prisoner of the hour," he growled. He drug me off toward the warehouse room with incredible strength. When we got inside I saw it wasn't actually the size of a warehouse room; it was actually quite small with the look of a warehouse. A small chair in the corner with more ropes hanging limply from it. Instead of leading me to the chair, Victor just picked me up and flung me into the room, making me land harshly against the opposite wall. Emma disappeared through a door to the side, leaving me alone with Victor.

Victor walked over to me and sank his claws into my arm.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth. He totally ignored me, sinking his claws further.

"Do you know why I hate my brother, Kim?" he said. He pulled out his claws and watched the blood drip down my arm.

"I hate him because everyone always thought he was so much better than me. Why? Because he was the one with the longer claws. He was the one who was more 'civilized'. He was the one who survived getting adamantium in himself. He was the one who got _you._" He got up and pulled me up with him.

"But I never got a fair chance. I didn't get to decide my power. I didn't want to hide my powers. I wasn't allowed to get the adamantium put in me. I never got to spend time alone with _you._" A small smile crept across his face, and realization sprung itself on me. Victor wanted me, badly. Thankfully, I could still read his mind and I learned he was only going to kiss me, but that didn't relax me at all.

"Well, now I can spend time with you, and there's no Logan around to stop me."

"You dirty little…" I started. But Victor had pulled my ropes off me, and had forced himself onto me. He was obviously trying to make out with me, and I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. He had thrown his arms around my waist and dug his claws into my arms, making it impossible for me to escape. None of my powers were working now, not even my nail thing, and I was angry that nothing worked. I kept trying to force him away, even try to knee him in the crotch again, but was unable to because he was holding me so close.

Logan's P.O.V.

I watched as Scott used his laser vision or whatever-he-calls-it to destroy the lock on the almost unseen door. He kicked it open, which I thought was a bit melodramatic, seeing as it was already unlocked, and ran in. Bobby and I ran in after him. Scott was already at a door down the hall working on the lock. Bobby got there in time to see the door swing open and Kitty to fall out of the room into Bobby's arms. Scott ran to the next door and worked on unlocking it. I began checking the small window in each of the doors, looking for Kim. I heard a small _splash _and looked down to see a small pool of red.

_As he came into the window, it was the sound of, a crescendo. He came into her apartment. He left bloodstains, on the carpet. No! Stop singing Michael Jackson! What's wrong with me…_

"L-Logan. That g-guy took K-Kim into t-that r-room," Kitty said, her teeth chattering, as she pointed to a door at the end of the hall. I heard a loud, horror-movie-worthy scream coming from that room.

"Oh no." I ran toward the door at the end of the room and slammed into it.

Kim's P.O.V.

I felt Victor's claws dig in deeper. The pain was too much. I wrenched my head to the side and screamed.

It was a classic horror movie scream. Pressed up against the wall, head turned to the side, eyes shut tightly, mouth open as wide as possible. Victor wrenched my head back over. He pulled one of his hand's claws out of my arm.

I wrenched my head to the side once more and did my horror movie scream. I heard the door burst off its hinges but couldn't see why because my head was wrenched back. But my scream was obviously heard by who ever it was had broken the door.

"VIIIIICTOOOOORRRRR!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Victor's claws left my arm and he spun me around. He lightly dug some of his nails into my neck and growled, "I will kill her if you come any closer." I opened my eyes to see Logan, claws extended, breathing heavily, still advancing.

"You lying son of a b-." The rest of his sentence was cut off to me by my muffled cry. Victor's claws had cut further into my neck.

"That's right, Jimmy, keep talking," Victor murmured so that only I could hear.

"What? Kim, your n-." He obviously had not heard my cry, because he had continued advancing. Victor had dug his nails as far as he could into my neck, causing me to scream bloody murder. He lifted me off the ground, cutting off my breath.

"KIIIIIM!" Logan was fighting to move forward, unable to because I could see Emma hiding in a corner, holding him back. My nails quickly elongated as I gasped for breath. They reached their full length, so I raised my hand shakily and brought it down onto Victor's arm. He swore heavily and I fell to the ground. Wheezing, I worked hard to drag myself across the floor to put distance between us. My nails had shrunk back by the time I was almost to Logan.

"No!" Victor shrieked. He grabbed my ankle and a sudden, fiery feeling washed over me. I whipped my head around and yelled nonsense at Victor. His eyes widened and when I saw my reflection in his eyes I saw why.

My eyes had gone from white to the same neon blue as the serum put in me by Magneto and Stryker and my lips had lost all color and were now pure white. I looked quite scary.

I grasped his wrist and felt where I grabbed grow red hot. He screamed and pulled at his wrist, trying to free it, but he could not escape my grip. Flames were dancing on my hands, only they too were blue, just like the hottest part of a flame. I let go of Victor and he jumped back, holding his wrist and howling in pain. Looking at the flames still on my hands, flicked my fingers and the flames shot at Victor and Emma, causing them both to stop, drop, and roll.

"Kim? Kim!" Logan's voice brought me back to reality.

"Kim-." I pressed my fingers to his lips causing him to stop talking, and I continued listening with my mind,

I slowly stood and walked to Victor, who had put out his flames and was now breathing heavily on the floor. I lifted him with my mind so that he was floating a few feet off the ground.

_All of this started…because you missed Logan as your brother?_ I whispered into his mind. He looked around wildly before thinking back, _Where did you get that from?_

_Your mind. _His face changed to one of horror before he said quickly, "Never tell." I nodded quickly before sending him and Emma flying into the opposite wall.

I walked away, straight past Logan, toward the cells. Bobby was hugging Kitty and whispering to her; Scott and Storm were mirroring them. As Kitty looked up into Bobby's eyes lovingly, I noticed Scott and Storm giving each other the same look quickly. _They loved each other._ I had noticed ever since Jean had gone murderous that they had become clingy but…

"Kim? You look a little……your eyes are…blue?" Scott stuttered. I looked to one of the doorknobs and it disintegrated, reformed, and polished into a small 'mirror' which floated in front of me.

My eyes weren't changing back and my lips were still white. Assume from now on that I will, sadly, always look like that.

The mirror clattered to the floor and shattered, causing the others to jump. I opened the door at the end of the hall causing snow to blow in. I raised my hand and all the snow in the way to the jet parked a few yards away, whether it was falling or on the ground, melted away.

I walked away to the jet and got inside of it and sat on one of the benches, waiting for the others to arrive. They came in soon after and cautiously settled down. Scott went to go drive the jet with Storm co-piloting, Kitty and Bobby settled into the chairs and talked in hushed tones. Logan carefully lowered himself onto the bench next to me and raised his arm slowly before dropping it back down.

"Kim? A-are you…okay?" Logan asked me cautiously. I nodded back at him, a confused look on my face.

"Well, you're not talking at all and uh, you're uh, different." I shrugged, and looked down to the ground.

"Did, did he do something to you before we came?" Logan asked in a hushed tone. I knew what he thought had happened. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I pointed to the still healing claws marks on my arms and after I was done, I covered my hand with my mouth, remembering how awful Victor's lips had felt on mine.

"What did he say to you?" I pressed a finger to Logan's forehead and conveyed to him every word he said, excluding the last thing he asked of me, of not to tell Logan why he was doing things. Logan's eyes watered slightly as he looked at me.

"He…did that to you?" I nodded once more and he put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I felt the top of my head dampen and knew that he had started crying.

"Kim? Why aren't you talking?" I heard Scott ask.

"W-." I stopped immediately when I felt the fire-y pain in my neck. That wound hadn't healed yet. I clutched my throat and Logan said to Scott, "Her throat is injured." The pain in my neck died down and I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Logan unzipped his X-Men jacket and wrapped it around me, leaving him in his 'man tank', or whatever guys call their stupid tank tops that don't have as much sleeve as muscle tees. As I sat there, shivering, I noticed that everyone was giving me a wary eye. Every so often Scott or Storm would turn around and stare at me, or Bobby would glance in my direction, or Kitty would give me this kind of glare-ish look, and Logan looked at me in interest.

During one of Kitty's glares, her thoughts boomed through my mind, something that happens only every so often.

_Why couldn't she have gotten us out of there faster? She's the one with all the powers; she's the one who can do _everything_. How come she didn't have to go through any torture? She always gets off easy…_

"That's enough, Kitty!" I stood up yelling, despite my searing throat. Her eyes opened wide with fear and surprise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get us out early! I'm sorry you and Storm got tortured! I'm sorry that my powers weren't working! But guess what, yours weren't either, so you can't start blaming me for _our_ misfortunes. And yeah, I did get tortured! Where do you think I got this from?" - I pulled down the collar of Logan's jacket, revealing my still shining with blood injured neck. - "Or this?" – I pulled up the sleeves to reveal the wounds on my arms. – "I didn't get it from just sitting and having a pleasant talk with Victor, _that's_ for sure! So maybe next time, before you start flappin' your mind off at me for crap I didn't do, you ask what happened!" I had opened my mouth to say more but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Kim," Logan said, his eyes soft. "You need to quit yelling. Your throat is bleeding again." I rubbed my hand along my neck and felt he was telling the truth. I tore off his jacket and threw it back to him. I sat down and leaned my forehead against the cool metal of the hangar, trying to lower my temperature. Kitty and Bobby were still gawking at me, and Scott and Storm were having a conversation in furiously fast whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kim's P.O.V.

When we got back to the mansion I was first off the jet and was greeted by Charles and, of all people, Jean.

"Storm, Kitty, I see you have returned," Charles said, nodding to them. "But Kim, it seems as though you have changed some. Do you know why?" I shook my head and he smiled gently. He motioned for me to follow him and we walked down the hallway.

"We located you by using Logan's advice, which was to use Cerebro. Did you ever feel any mental pain at all?" Charles asked.

"No. The closest thing I got to mental pain was getting Victor's flashbacks." Charles nodded and we continued our progression down the hall to the lower levels.

"Hmm…the fact you didn't feel a thing when I used Cerebro is fascinating. And your change…miraculous. When exactly did you first notice your change in appearance?"

"When I was trying to crawl away from Victor, he grabbed my ankles and I felt this, sensation, go through me and when I whipped around I knew I was different." Charles nodded his head slightly. He didn't speak again until we had made it to the entrance of Cerebro.

"Kim, I am growing old, and will have passed on permanently soon. You can only bring back people under certain conditons. But that is beside the point. Jean has already proved herself unable to use Cerebro," – Jean sneered at this -, "but I believe that you might be able to use it. When I pass on you will have to be the one to use Cerebro." At this Charles wheeled into the room and I followed him. We walked out on the long platform to Cerebro.

"Alright Kimberly. All you must do is place the helmet onto your head and see if you can see what I see." I stepped timidly forward and picked up the helmet that sat on Cerebro. I placed it on my head and instantly a "map" of the world appeared before me. White lights were all over it, showing humans.

"Yes, yes…go on…" Charles murmured. I switched gears and the lights turned red, showing me the mutants of the world. I then decided to do something dangerous. I concentrated on a random mutant, anyone at all, and what their image blew up across the map. He seemed to be in no pain, which was amazing for when Charles concentrated on someone they died.

"Kimberly…you are fit to control Cerebro when I am gone," Charles said, a proud smile on his face. I lifted the helmet off my head and the map disappeared, causing the room we were in to reappear. We exited Cerebro and saw that Jean had left. We walked back upstairs to join the others.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Charles said. Storm, Scott, Logan, Jean, Warren, Bobby, Colossus, and Kitty all looked to us as Charles continued, "I am going to pass on soon, seeing as I am so old. When I pass on, Storm is to assume control over the school, and Kim is to control Cerebro. Anything else I'm forgetting, you may divide amongst yourselves." With that Charles turned away from us and left for his office. All of the sudden, I felt queasy. I shuddered, and staggered to the side. I sat down in a chair nearby and clutched my forehead. Something was wrong; someone I knew was in trouble. I concentrated hard and the image flooded my mind.

It was my brother. He was driving in the car with Hannah in the passenger seat and Collin in the back. Katherine was at my parents. All of the sudden, there was a crash ahead. Hannah screamed as one of the cars came barreling toward them. Matt swerved the car, trying to get out of the way. The car slammed into the side of the car, straight into my brother. As Matt, Hannah, and Collin screamed, I screamed too.

I came out of the image sweating hard.

"Kim. Kim, baby, what's wrong?" Logan was at my side, his hand on my shoulder.

"It's…Matt…he…" I got up and ran from the room. I stopped only when I was outside. I put my pointer and middle finger to my head, finding out their location. My eyes shot open when I knew and I teleported straight to them. A couple of people were loading them all into an ambulance.

"I can help!" I screamed, running forward. "I can help, just – _let _– _me_ – _THROUGH!" _I yelled. They had tried to hold me back with their, "Ma'am, we must keep the area clear…" I grabbed one of the men's shirts and yelled, "That's my family! I'm a mutant you, idiot, I can HELP!" I threw him aside and ran to my brother and the others. Matt was hurt the worst, there were gashes all over him. I quickly placed a hand onto his chest and forehead. I willed him to heal, and watched slowly as the wounds patched themselves up and his blood replenish, but left some nice scars, because I knew Matt would want his 'awesome' scars. I moved on to Collin, the second worst of the bunch, with gashes all the same but a smaller amount. I did what I did for Matt to him, also leaving the scars. He awoke and while looking at his scars saying, "Awesome…" I moved to Hannah, who only had scrapes and bruises. I healed her but left no scars. When she awoke she whispered, "Kim…thank you so much…" I smiled, and watched them slowly get up from the stretchers.

"Listen closely," I whispered to Collin, "I want you to work on your parents to let you come to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I think you'd have a lot of fun there, and I'm…going to be a teacher soon."

"Really?" Collin said, his eyes lighting up. I nodded.

"But wait a day before getting on their case about it, okay?" Collin nodded enthusiastically.

"Kim…thank you…you're the best sister a guy could ever ask for," Matt said as I turned around. I smiled and hugged him warmly, and hugged Hannah too. Collin hopped up and gave me a hug before Matt said, "Wait, how did you know what happened to us?" I looked to him, and decided what I should say. After a moment's decision, I launched into the explanation of using Cerebro and how I thought that I knowing what was happening was because of using it.

"Dude…you're gonna be the next Xavier?" Matt said. I shrugged and he said, "Awesome!" At that point I heard shouting outside of the ambulance.

"What? You let a _mutant_ go in there?" the voice yelled.

"I better skedaddle," I said to my family. I quickly teleported away, back to the mansion.

"Kim! What happened?" Logan yelled as he ran down from the mansion to where I was in the middle of the road. I had just stepped out of the road when he reached me and held my arms.

"Matt, Hannah, and Collin were in a car crash," I said, looking anywhere but him. He pulled me into a hug, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

"But it's okay. I got there in time and healed them," I said, still refusing to look at him.

"Kim, why won't you look at me?" Logan asked softly. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm a danger to everyone, Logan. Storm and Kitty only got captured because of me. Your brother only attacked you because of me. I wish I wasn't always the subject of everyone's attention!" I stalked a little bit away before stopping.

"That first night, when Kristen and I were on the run, we saw Colossus in the grocery store, staring at us. My first thought was, 'Oh great, this guy is giving us weird looks because we're different,' But then, when he followed us, I knew it was because of my powers. And then, when we were fighting, I actually almost lost control of my powers," I whispered.

"When?" Logan asked, reappearing by my side.

"When I landed on Kitty's back, I had turned my legs to iron so it would hurt more. And when I cracked your ribs, the noise sounded good, no, pleasing to me." I started to shake; I was so angry at myself. "And when Angel fainted, I wanted to set him on fire, to kill him. The same sensation I got when Victor grabbed me was going on then too. But that first time, I stopped it. Logan, something is seriously wrong with me." Logan turned me around to face him before saying, "There is nothing wrong with you. I don't know what was happening, maybe you had been watching too many horror movies before we met you and were starting to feel like Jason, but that's not who you are. You never will be." With that he hugged me close and kissed me. After a minute or two of silence, Logan said, "Come on, let's go back inside." We turned our backs on the garden, slowly walking up the path together.

When we got back inside, most of the people from before were all still waiting in the TV room, and many quit whispering when I walked in. I now knew what Harry Potter felt like in his years at Hogwarts. Logan was giving them all a hard look, but I just stood silently, waiting for the questions I knew were to come. Finally, Jean spoke up.

"How come Charles is so keen to make sure we all no our place when he dies? Why do Kim and Storm get the best jobs?" she said angrily.

"Oh shut up. You're just bitter that you can't control Cerebro," said Scott, wheeling around to face her.

"Here we go again," Colossus moaned, rolling his eyes. Warren sniggered and Kitty and Bobby slowly backed away from the fighting couple.

"_Excuse me?_" Jean said through gritted teeth.

"You're excused," Scott said, glaring right back. Well, at least, I think he was glaring. It's hard to tell when he's wearing sunglasses.

"That's _not_ what I meant."

"Well, I wouldn't know. I can't read minds."

"Scott, why are you acting like this?!"

"You can read minds. You tell me," Scott said, waving his hand in the air like he was swatting away a particularly annoying fly. Jean cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, staring at Scott intently. My eyes widened and I looked to Storm. Her eyes were the size of saucers and she was slowly backing out of the room. She was about to turn tail and run like the wind when Jean shrieked, "You love _her_?" Everyone's head whipped around to look at who the options were. Seeing as two of them were married and one was the accuser, it only left Storm.

"How could you Scott?" Jean yelped. I could have sworn I saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Dramatic much?" Logan whispered to me, Kitty, and Bobby, who had moved over to us when they were escaping Jean.

"This is like reliving high school. Next thing you know the fire alarm's gonna go off and someone in the kitchen's gonna scream, 'FOOD FIGHT!'" I muttered. We all burst into silent hysterical laughter, which was muted immediately when we saw the expressions on Jean's and Scott's faces. Jean had a look of utmost horror, anger, and sadness on her face. Scott looked angered and un-phased by Jean's sadness. It was obvious he had lost his love for her a long, long time ago.

"How could I? _How could I?_ I'll tell you how I could. Because you were falling in love with another man, Jean! We'd known each other for a long time and when the new interesting guy comes in you _have_ to get your hands on him too! That's when my love ran out, Jean, when you didn't love me back." Scott was now breathing heavily, red in the face and really quite scary looking. Jean looked taken aback.

"Is that true, Scott?" Jean whispered.

"Yes, it is." With that he turned for Storm, but she shook her head as Jean ran from the room.

"You did not have to be so harsh," Storm said coldly. She then stormed off, and the weather outside instantly went from _il fait beau_ to _il fait_ ew. Thankfully, it was fall, so the cold rain and hail was not unbelievable.

Warren cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Colossus started whistling "Party in the USA" to fill the silent, still air.

"Scott," I said, my voice filled with ice. He looked up at me with tears escaping from behind his glasses.

"If this upsets you so much, _go set it right._ Tell Jean you're sorry, but don't tone down the truth; just don't be so _harsh._ Then go to Storm, and tell her you set things right. _Go._" My final words were so filled with power he slightly jumped when I said them. He turned around blankly and walked off after Jean. Bobby, Kitty and Logan were all giving looks of awe and unknowing. I stared down at my shaking hands, knowing what this meant.

"I just _made_ him do that. I'm getting out of _control._" I began to shake harder and harder. I dropped my head into my hands. I felt two large, warm hands clasp onto my shoulders and spin me around.

"Listen, _listen to me._ You are _not_," – he raised his eyebrows here for dramatic effect – "losing control. You are normal except for the fact you are the most powerful mutant, and you are not going to start becoming," – he lowered his voice and leaned in – "a _Jean._" I knew then that I was worrying him if he had brought up the disaster from 4 years ago with Jean.

"Why do you have to be so sweet when I want to feel awful?" I said quietly, and he gave me a warm hug. Colossus laughed and said "Can I get a hug too?" I used my mind to throw a nearby chair at him, which sent him running from the room screaming like a girl as the chair barreled after him.


End file.
